


【双丑】致命魔术

by 933416408



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 幻乐之城 | PhantaCity (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/933416408/pseuds/933416408
Summary: 有一些魔术的设定借鉴了电影《致命魔术》





	【双丑】致命魔术

“三，二，一……”

啪。

丑按着胸口坐起身，张开嘴大口大口的吸气，太过急促的喘息让他的肺叶胀得发疼。他的头发滴答滴答地滴着水，脸上的油彩渐渐晕开来，本就诡异的妆容平添了几分可怖。

这是第几次了？

他抬起手腕，被麻绳勒出的红痕触目惊心，手中残破的玫瑰花瓣被攥出了汁液，沿着手掌流到伤处，如蚁噬般麻痒。

他舐去夹杂着馥郁花香的咸腥液体，轻轻挑起一边嘴角，似乎是笑了笑，眼神却像是淬了毒。

“你还是太慢了。”身后的男人语气中听不出喜怒。丑却莫名打了个冷战。

啪。

长鞭的稍卷了个卷，像毒蛇吐着信子，落在他身侧。

“下次还这么慢，再睁眼时见到的是我，还是上帝，可就说不准了。”

阴暗潮湿的地下室灯光昏黄，顶棚垂下来唯一的灯泡摇晃摇晃，随着男人的一个个响指熄灭，又亮起，熄灭，又亮起。

灯光熄灭，冰凉的手指捏起了丑的下巴，带着些酒气的呼吸萦绕在鼻尖。正当他闭上眼准备迎接一个吻时，下巴上的手指连同面前的男人一起消失了，只有空气中残留的一丝酒香证明方才发生的一切不是他的幻觉。

紧缚住的双手，冰凉刺骨的水，窒息的晕眩，濒死的快感。那人像一支开在荆棘丛中妖冶的玫瑰花，恣意的散发着诱人的香气，靠近的代价，是满身的伤痕。

“干净。太干净了。”这是男人捡到他时，对他说的话。

那时的他，还是一个跟着杂技团四处游荡的普通小丑。班主是个不入流的蟊贼，找了几个帮手，趁着观众看着台上欢呼的时候盗取别人的财物，有时是一个钱包，有时是一枚戒指，有时是一个吊坠。

班主的欲望似乎越来越难以满足，偷来的东西也越来越贵重。

直到有一天，班主领了个小女孩，交给丑。

小女孩鼻涕眼泪蹭了一脸，哭着喊着要找妈妈。丑歪着头看小女孩，久远的记忆排山倒海般袭来。

“丑，这么简单怎么还学不会？今晚睡狮笼里面，不许吃饭。”

肉体的鞭笞和精神的折磨让他变得不爱说话。任何他想要的东西都会被抢走、扔掉、当着他的面送给陌生人。

渐渐地，他习惯了扼杀掉自己萌生的任何欲望，把自己变成一个道具，在浓重的油彩面具后沉默的重复着一段又一段引人发笑的表演。

“你……”太久不说话，丑几乎忘记了如何发声。

“我想回家……妈妈一定在找我……你……可以带我回家吗？”小女孩脸上脏兮兮的，含着眼泪抽抽噎噎的望向丑。他眯了眯眼睛，歪着头思考了一下，没有讲话，只是轻轻摸了摸小女孩的头发，把她藏在了道具箱里。

入夜，丑背着行囊打开箱子，只见里面散落着一片片血色的玫瑰花瓣，而不远处，班主的房车里传来一声声尖利的嚎叫和淫邪的笑声。丑俯身抓起一捧花瓣，紧紧得攥在手心里，指甲深深地刺进肉中，鲜血和玫瑰花汁混在一起，腥甜的气息颓靡又诱人。

丑踹开班主房车的门，从小女孩身上拽起那个正要撕扯她衣服的肥硕身躯，一拳挥在了他的鼻子上。当年那个瘦弱的男孩如今健硕了不少，贪婪的欲望亦使曾经强壮的班主变得行动迟缓。丑接连挥了几拳，班主的血、丑的血、玫瑰花的汁液，深深浅浅的红，把面前的人的衣服染成了一副绚丽的画。

“杀了他。”染着绿色头发的男人宽肩窄腰，穿着一件染了血的白色连身工装裤，脸上画着和丑一样的浓重油彩。“杀死这种人，比踩死一只蝼蚁还简单。”

“像这样。”男人挑起一边嘴角，冰凉的手指覆在丑柔软的咽喉上，凉意几乎在瞬间顺着他的脊背窜到了尾椎骨，让他在霎那间升起了一种异样的感觉。“这样，捏住他的喉管，不出一分钟，你会得到一具尸体。”

丑的喉结在那人手中不自在的动了动，望向那人的眼中有一丝好奇和几分坚定，唯独没有恐惧。

班主吓得失了禁，幽闭的房车中一阵阵令人作呕的恶臭袭来，混杂着煤油灯炙热焦灼的气息。车外如常般嘈杂，车内小女孩呜呜的哭，班主低声哀哀求饶，所有声音混在一块，令人头疼。而世间所有纷乱扰嚷，都抵不过丑一双干净澄澈的眼睛带来的宁静。

丑定定地望着男人，轻轻摇了摇头。

“干净，太干净了。”男人咧开嘴，露出几颗金牙，嗤笑了一声，放开了丑的脖子。他从手中抛出一个散出彩色烟雾的圆球，被丑一记手刀劈到一边。

丑拽住他的手肘，嗓音低沉沙哑：“带我走。”

“啧，跟着我，有苦头吃。”

丑没说话，单手抱起小女孩，手指翻覆，房车中蓦地窜起几条彩色的绸带，在每一条彩带触到棚顶的时候，都会触发一枚同色的烟雾弹。

一时间，房车内充斥着各种颜色，方才站在里面的人却早已不见踪影。

“学得倒快。”男人似笑非笑地看着他。“叫什么名字？”

“丑。”

男人翻转手掌，班主的长鞭像一条毒蛇，在他掌中微微颤动。“真的要来？”

那长鞭的鞭稍已经被血染得泛红，丑背上一条条的伤痕似乎还在隐隐作痛。他怔愣了一瞬，捉起那人闲着的手，放在自己白嫩的颈子上，挑衅般的笑了笑：“要。”

男人嗤笑了一声，在他耳边打了个响指，凭空变出一朵染着血的白玫瑰，递到他的嘴边。

丑笑着吻上去，玫瑰花变成了一只红红白白的小鸟，啾啾地叫着飞走，而停在唇间的指尖一如既往地冰凉。

“我叫你……”

“白。”

二人检查了小女孩周身无恙，只是受到了惊吓，于是塞给她一支棒棒糖，沿着监控盲区走到警局门口，交代小女孩去找警察叔叔送她回家，然后远远的望着小女孩推开了警局的门，才转身离开。

“你要时刻记得今天的愤怒。”白的手指异常灵巧，这会儿正拿着一枚硬币在指背上从左翻到右，又从右翻到左。“恐惧、绝望和愤怒都可以激发人的潜能。”

简单的魔术难不住丑，白教了他一些招式后兴味阑珊，于是拿出压箱底的绝活，教他如何快速在水中挣脱束缚。

“不要相信任何人。”白仔细地扭着麻绳作结，“任何人，都有可能背叛你，包括我。所以你要学会如何在失去意识前解开任何捆得住你的绳结。”

白在丑的手里塞了一把玫瑰花瓣，“记得那夜你心中的愤怒。”

白按下机关的瞬间，丑全身的肌肉都绷紧了，白衬衫浸了水几乎透明，突显出他流畅的肌肉轮廓。他屏住呼吸摸向手腕处的绳结，飞速思考着要如何挣脱。缺氧的晕眩和飙升的肾上腺素让他以为自己的灵魂正漂浮在空中，远远的望着在水中挣扎的自己。

白站在水缸外，把怀表按在耳旁，跟着秒针的振动默数，明亮的眼睛注视着丑的每一个动作。

“二百三十三，二百三十四，二百三十五……”

在丑挣脱束缚的同时白踩下了脚底的机关，丑蜷成一团坠落到舞台下巨大水缸中。长时间的缺氧让他无法思考。在他昏过去的前一秒，模糊的视线中出现了一个白色的身影。温暖的体温和冰冷的水从不同方向包裹着他，他的唇舌被撬开，一口救命的氧气渡了过来。丑用仅剩的力气抱住面前的人，安心的睡了过去。

“咳……”丑坐在地上，鼻腔充斥着腥甜的血气。他抹了抹脸，嘴边的红色油彩被蹭得裂到了耳根，远远望过去像一张无法满足的巨口。他试图忽略胸口的胀痛，笑着望向白，“我解开了。”

“嗯。”白低着头倚着不远处的水缸，头顶昏黄的光源打在他身上，看不清他的神情。工装裤湿答答的箍着他劲瘦的身体，隐约可以看到胸前两点殷红。

一股邪火轰的一下烧了起来，烤得丑焦渴难耐。“没有奖励么？”

白向前走了两步，俯下身，勾起丑的下巴，露出他标志性的笑容，“你想要什么奖励？”

“要你……”

丑突然发力，揽住白盈手可握的腰，护住他的后背，一个翻身把人压在了身下。那柔软的唇吻起来如此熟悉，与他昏迷前最后的触感别无二致。

“我想要你……”丑近似疯狂般的啃噬着白的嘴唇，急切的双手撕开了工装裤的上衣，溜到他胸前逗弄着已经挺起的蓓蕾。“我爱你，我想要你，我爱你……”

坚挺的欲望骗不了人，丑感受到了身下的变化，他挺起胯，抵着那坚挺灼热的东西蹭了几下，笑得像一只饜足的猫，“你也想要我。”

“急什么？”白笑着伸出食指，轻轻按住丑的嘴唇。丑张嘴衔住那骨节分明的手指，用舌头卷住，轻轻地吸吮。

“对着你，多等一秒都是折磨。”丑埋下头，仔细地亲吻白的嘴唇、脖颈、喉结、锁骨，仿佛完成某种神圣仪式般虔诚。

潮湿的半长卷发垂在白的胸口，刺得他有些发痒，他搂住丑的脖颈，双腿缠上了他的腰，借着体重和惯性用力一翻，便坐在了丑的腿上。“啧，小崽子，我好像没教过你这个。”

难耐的欲望折磨着丑的神经，脸上的油彩被蹭掉了不少，掩藏在面具后的姣好面容露出了一些端倪。

丑顶了顶胯，用自己胀得发疼的分身时轻时重地磨蹭着白的腿根。“不用你教。”他捉起白的手，隔着裤子按在自己的分身上，“它想要你……摸摸它。”

“小崽子……”都是男人，自然晓得怎样取悦对方。白解开了丑的裤子，小巧的手掌勉强才能握住丑满布着青筋的可怕分身，那粉红色的柱头顶端已经溢出了些许清液。

丑被握住的瞬间，缓缓吐出了一口浊气，他盯住眼前人明亮的眼睛，热切的目光几乎可以把人烤化，“白，我爱你……”

手中灼热的凶器随着他每一次撸动轻轻颤抖，白眨了眨眼睛，俯下身，吻了吻丑的嘴角。湿滑的舌尖顺着丑的下巴舔舐到他的喉结、锁骨。丑的衬衫半敞着，白的唇舌在他胸前打着圈，就是不肯关照一下那硬挺的蓓蕾。丑一边挺动下身，一边伸出手轻轻扣住白的后脑，轻轻向自己的胸前按。

“啪。”凭空出现的长鞭缠住了他的双手结成了一个他从未见过的死结，另一端绕在不远处的钩子上，把他的手臂向上抻直，摆成了一副任人鱼肉的样子。

白笑得不怀好意：“解开了就给你。”说罢，俯下身，在他胀得发痛的凶器上舔了舔，又亲了亲，张开嘴含住了光滑的柱头。

“唔……”前所未有的美妙触觉让丑几乎无法思考。手腕的绳结越挣越紧，细细的鞭梢几乎陷进肉里。

白手上嘴上动作时快时慢，快感层层堆叠，每次感到丑即将被抛上云端时，白都会停下动作，等丑平静下来，再开始新一轮的进攻。

情欲占据了丑的大脑，他拼命唤起一丝理智，凭着记忆和本能摸索出绳结的关键，一边极力压抑着射精的欲望，一边飞速拆解着白留给他的难题。

“白，我爱你。”丑再也控制不住，低吼着挺起胯顶入白喉头深处，精关失守，欲望喷薄而出。

粘稠的精华从白的嘴角溢了出来，流到了下巴上。丑伸出手指帮他拭去了狼狈，按住他的后脑，给了他一个深深的吻，“方才说的，还作不作数？？”

“啧，小崽子，你还硬得起来？不如我来。”

“你不如摸摸看？”

白笑着伸出手，仔细抚去丑脸上残留的油彩，登时被那双满溢着欲望的纯澈眼眸惊诧得几乎忘记呼吸。历来做小丑的人，不是面目丑陋，就是脸上有疤，像丑这样美得震人心魄的人极为少见。

“怎么？你不喜欢？”丑的眼中多出了一丝忐忑，他垂下眼，试图把脸转向一边。

“喜欢……怎么会不喜欢……？”白扳过丑的脸，抵着丑的鼻头，用舌尖勾勒着他的薄唇。“长得这么好看，不如去做演员。”

“做演员怎么能遇到你？”

“嘴倒是甜。吃了多少蜜？让我尝尝……”

丑打了个响指，天花板上垂下来的灯泡熄灭了。黑暗中，衣服被撕扯得零零落落，灼烧的欲望织成了一张网，紧紧地裹住两尊赤裸痴缠的驱体。

“可以吗？”丑不满足于男根抵蹭和唇舌纠缠，手指摸到了白的微微张合的花穴，在穴口轻轻搓磨。如墨般漆黑的夜里，只有白的眼睛闪烁着夹杂着情欲的光，他抱紧了丑，亲了亲他的耳垂。他的唇好烫，脸也好烫。

“让我爱你……”丑得到默许，顶着阻力刺破了他的身体，白的尖牙咬在丑的肩膀上，很快便渗出了血。

“忍一下……”丑勉强塞入了第三根手指，紧致的花穴被撑到了极限，白的指甲在丑的背上划出一道道血痕。“你太紧了……”丑含着白的耳垂，轻轻舔他的耳廓。

忽然，不知碰到了哪里，怀里的人瞬间绷紧了全身的肌肉，紧致穴口夹得他手指生疼。与此同时，白方才被酸胀折磨得半软的男根也再度挺立起来，直直地戳在丑的小腹上。

“喜欢么？”丑的手指换着角度攻击敏感的花芯，在白的耳边问着让他羞赧的话。“你教我的，喜欢的东西要说出来。”

“唔……喜，喜欢……”

丑满意地笑了，舔吮着白带着血腥味的嘴唇，空闲的手圈住两根相抵的欲望套弄着，拇指时而拂过白敏感的呤口和柱头的沟壑。

前后同时传来的快感让白大脑一片空白，不多时，便呜咽着交代在了丑的手中。

丑把精液均匀的涂在自己的分身，抽出花穴中的手指，趁白还在高潮的恍惚中，把自己粗壮的分身挤了进去。

白闷哼一声，狠狠咬住了丑的下唇，喉咙深处传出一声声低低的呜咽，让人忍不住想要把他欺负得更狠，听他在身下哀哀求饶。

随着高潮余韵轻轻跳动的肠肉紧紧地裹挟着丑的分身，推拒着他的挺进。丑舔了舔唇间的血，把白抱到腿上，轻轻摩挲着他的后背，轻声安抚着。

过了半晌，白似乎已经适应了体内的巨物，他跪坐在丑的胯间，试探性得一点点吞入更多。

“白，你属于我了……”丑抬起身，轻吻白的锁骨，“我爱你。”

“小崽子，你懂什么是爱？”白笑着揉他的头发。

“我懂。”丑捏住白的细腰，挺着胯一次次抵着白的花芯撞进前所未有的深度，撞在白的心上。一阵阵快感侵袭着白，昏聩的大脑支配着他贪婪的身躯，他双手撑着丑饱满的胸肌，扭着腰配合着他的每一次挺进起起伏伏。

“别丢下我……”丑腾出一只手来疼爱白的男根，并加快了抽插的频率，没一会儿两人便相拥着同时抵达了云端。

白被丑折腾的脱了力，整个人软绵绵的瘫在地上散落的衣服上，一动也不想动。丑简单收拾了自己，把白打横抱起来，送到了房间。借着窗外熹微的天光，丑终于看清了白藏在面具后的脸，没想到，言语上故作老成的人，看起来和丑竟然年龄相仿。

丑帮他仔细清理了身体，又在他额头印下一个吻，回到了自己房间开始练习解各式各样的绳结。

就这样，练习，做爱，做爱，练习。白和丑似乎有着与生俱来的默契，身体与魔术上的配合都日益精进。

又过了半个月，是他们第一次上台表演的日子。小小的剧场坐满了人，白和丑分别表演了几个看起来华丽实则简单的魔术，压轴的好戏的自然是练习已久的《蜕》。

白让观众排好队，每人都可以在两付扑克牌里任意抽取一张，抽出来的牌有的变成了糖果、有的变成了纸币、有的变成了野花、有的变成了兔子。观众们乐呵呵的坐回了观众席。

最后，白和丑每人手中剩下一张牌，主持人说，他们二人手中谁的牌大，谁就会为观众表演《蜕》。

“三，二，一……”

白和丑同时亮牌，两张一模一样的Joker，几率不足万分之二。

“那么，就由两位同时为我们呈现《蜕》。”

幕布拉开，工作人员临时推上来一个盛满水的容器，和舞台上原有那一支及其相似。白和丑被缚了双手，分别站在容器的顶端，丑抛了个飞吻给白，惹得观众欢呼声鼎沸，几乎掀开小剧场的顶棚。

“咚” “咚”

几乎同时，白和丑跌落到容器内，丑的手中攥着的玫瑰花瓣飘散在水中，他知道，他不再需要愤怒的驱使，他求生的欲望，全部来自对面的那个人。

窒息，缺氧。丑惦念着白柔软的嘴唇和温热的身体，迅速的解开了白为他绑好的入门级的绳结，从水缸中逃了出来。观众的欢呼声让他有些得意。

直到当他发现白还在水中苦苦挣扎时，才彻底慌了神。丑迅速的算了一下时间，拿起舞台上准备好出意外时用的锤子，准备砸开水缸。在他拿起锤子的同时，白停止了挣扎。

观众瞬间安静下来，小剧场内静得连落下一根针的声音都能听清。

丑抡起锤子拼尽全力砸向盛水的容器，一下，两下，三下……

忽然间，一声尖利的嘶嚎响彻剧场，观众们开始惊呼、尖叫……

丑砸了数十下都没能砸破容器，胸腔的剧痛连带出一声不似人声的嚎叫：“白！”

这一声似乎牵动了什么机关，容器的底部冒出无数泡沫，丑的眼睛一眨不眨得盯着白的身体。

一声响指，剧场内的灯光悉数熄灭。

又一声响指，灯光再次亮起，白站在舞台中央，对观众鞠躬致意。

丑不敢相信自己的眼睛，盯着白，楞在当场。

白揽过他的腰，冰凉的手指扣进他的指缝，拉着他向观众鞠躬谢幕。剧场内的欢呼声吵得人头疼。

“啧。小崽子，要学的，还多着呢。”


End file.
